


Parental

by lachoy



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: To Amadeo, Marius was everything. Master, guide, teacher, and even parent.
Relationships: Armand/Marius de Romanus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Parental

Marius was like a father to all that lived in the palazzo. Even if, often, they didn’t see him for days at a time, it was he that was like a father. He took care of them. It was Marius that guided them, gave them love, and instilled goodness and morals into them. The boys would joke and call him Father, saying he was just like one. Marius always took it with stride, laughing, and politely disagreeing. He was not a parent but only a person to escort them into being good men. Really, he was only a kind teacher at best. That is what Marius would say.

Amadeo didn’t necessarily agree or disagree with the other boys. Marius was just different to him. Yes, he was a teacher, a guide. But Amadeo was not the same as the others. His relationship was not the same. Marius was not only just a teacher or master. No, he was his savior. A parent but also much more than that. He was his everything. 

That night when Amadeo made his way back home, his body ached in various ways. Some good and some just annoying. The man he had been with tonight had taught him a new game, not entirely new but new enough that Amadeo was not entirely displeased with the night. Roleplay was not new to Amadeo and he always found it to be a thrill. To step into the persona of somebody that was not him. Sometimes the role was ridiculous and much more of a joke. There were men that wanted him to pretend to be a girl and Amadeo would openly laugh at those men. Playing at being a servant or a master was fun and erotic. If one wanted to go lay with a woman then they could do just that. There were plenty and he was no woman.

But this man tonight had wanted him to pretend to be his son and he was the father. Amadeo couldn’t deny that he had been intrigued, curious. Maybe it was because he had no memories of his own father. It had been pure curiosity that made him agree, only wanting to see what would happen. The man hadn’t expected him to say yes and when he heard the word ‘yes’, it made him eager. Excited that somebody had finally agreed to his dirty little game. Amadeo had been enthusiastically fucked as he had cried out “father” repeatedly. However, enthusiasm did not always equal quality. The ordeal had been interesting at best but the man didn’t know how to fuck well. There was more to sex than just pounding away and the man hadn’t known that at all. But he had left Amadeo something to consider. About what made somebody a parent, a father.

When he arrived home, instantly Amadeo knew that Marius was there before anybody could tell him or he saw him. It always felt like Marius’ soul called out to Amadeo’s or maybe it was the other way around. No matter the order, it had Amadeo running to the bedroom he stayed in with his master. With its luxurious bed and furnishings. But most importantly, there was Marius. Sitting at his desk, writing furiously. Probably about something important.

“Amadeo,” Marius said as he looked up after setting his pen aside. Amadeo rushed forward into the open arms calling to him.”You reek of love-making.”

“Does that bother you?” Amadeo teased. “That another’s hands touched me?” He wanted it to. How desperately he wanted to matter so much that Marius would want nobody else to touch him.

But instead, Marius replied, “I am not so selfish.” Amadeo could have screamed in frustration. “Amadeo, I would never deny you all of the pleasures that humanity can offer.”

“Liar. You deny me constantly.”

Marius only laughed. “What an impish thing for you to say! Is it not you that I lavish all that I can upon? You, who I give all that I can?” He was chiding him but not so seriously. Sometimes he did not like Amadeo’s sass but right now, he found amusement in it. Amadeo liked to test his Master’s patience but that was not the game that he wanted to play this night.

“I met a man tonight,” he said, changing the subject. Amadeo wasn’t interested in discussing anything else. Some topics even he was tired of talking about. “One that wanted me to call him ‘Father’. I had to pretend that I was his son.”

A cold, thin finger twirled a stray curl around it. “Some do enjoy things like that. Did you?”

“Maybe if he had actually been my father.” Amadeo liked to shock, that was always what he intended to do, but Marius did not react. Just like always. He only remained poised, perfect. Like a god.

“Is that so?”

Amadeo grinned, worming his way into Marius’ lap, straddling him. As always, he felt that hardness there. If he pressed against it, it thrilled him and his body reacted. Like always. His body, his soul, and his heart belonged to Marius. Only to him. “I missed you.” A pause, purposeful. “Father.”

If Marius would react, Amadeo didn’t know. Every time one of the boys used that name, Marius only laughed. But Amadeo wasn’t like the other boys. That much he did know. That much he cherished.

“You like your games,” Marius murmured softly but it appealed to Amadeo that he wasn’t saying no.

“Who said this was a game, Father? I do not play with you. You’re too important to play with. I would never.”

“Your impudence always stuns me. If I was your father, I would bend you over my knee. Make it so that you would never forget who you are speaking to.”

Amadeo leaned in close, so close that there was only a little space to be found. He wanted to be so close that Marius could feel him. All of him. His arousal was unmistakable. Marius’ effect on him was always intense, serious and all-consuming. As much as Amadeo did tease, did play, this devotion he felt was earnest and sincere. That much, he hoped Marius knew. “Punish me, then, Father.”

Marius did not do anything to stop this game. “Is that what you want? For me to lay my hands on you? As your father.”

“I always want your hands on me.” Amadeo did not react to anything else. “Strike me, grab me, touch me. All of me. I’m yours. Your loyal and willing son.”

Marius moved so quickly that Amadeo never realized he did before he had done it. Every time Amadeo did not see it, he loved it. It added to his allure. One moment he was straddling his lap and then the next, he was over his knee just like Marius had threatened to do so. Or promised. Teased. If Amadeo had to give it a word. 

At first, he only rubbed the swell of his ass and the thrill of it was enough to make Amadeo almost beg. When the first slap came, it was a surprise but it was hardly a slap at all. It was gentle. Marius’ strength was always an impressive feat. From what Amadeo had seen of it. The patience that this god had was frustrating and Amadeo did whine when Marius only kept up that softness.

When the slaps finally became harsher, Amadeo gasped. “Master!”

“Is that who I am?” Another slap ripped a cry from Amadeo. “I thought I was your father. Wasn’t that who you wanted me to be?”

The next slap was the hardest yet and that made Amadeo yell out, “Father!”

That was what Marius had wanted because it seemed like he did like the game. After that, it was a flurry of slaps. A mix of hard and soft. It was driving him mad but deliciously so. When Amadeo was sobbing from the madness of it, that was when Marius stopped his assault and lifted him delicately like he was precious. At times like this, Amadeo could believe he was priceless and loved.

“Will you behave?” Marius asked, lips pressing kisses along the trails of tears that streaked down from Amadeo’s plump cheeks.

“Yes, yes! Father, Master, God...anything! I’ll do anything. I will listen.”

Amadeo kissed Marius, then. It was a desperate kiss that begged to be returned, begging for the kiss to be returned which Marius did. The kiss was good and Amadeo could feel the love in it. It was impossible to miss and all he could think was what he wouldn’t give up for an eternity of this. Of this love and of this comfort. But right now, all he could do was cling and beg. Pray for the love he needed because it was all he knew. All that Amadeo knew was Venice and Marius. The fear of losing it always panicked Amadeo. Really, he feared if he ever did then he was sure he would die. 

Marius really was like this father. Unlike the other boys, it wasn’t a joke to Amadeo. Maybe tonight had begun as a joke, as a game, but it was that no longer. For now, he truly meant it as he cried out for Marius, calling out ‘father’. This truly excited him. It was different than it had been with that other man that Amadeo had forgotten the name of already. But he would never forget Marius. That was impossible.

What Amadeo wanted was his cock but he never got that. Instead he only got three oily fingers that expertly knew how and where to go inside. It was not what Amadeo craved but he wasn’t unhappy. Anything he could have, Amadeo would gladly take. 

Like always, Marius told him how good he was. How beautiful.

“My lovely Amadeo,” he whispered as he crooked his fingers and made Amadeo scream so loudly that it would probably be hard to miss in an otherwise still and silent night. “Your brothers will hear you.”

Sense was not with Amadeo. “Let them, let them!” Let everybody know who his heart and body belonged to. “Father, please! Please don’t stop!” Tears continued to run down his cheeks because moments with Marius were always intense. They would always drive him into this kind of insanity. 

His master was skilled at knowing when his release would be approaching. Nails went to perfect, unblemished skin and tore so Amadeo could get to his blood.

Greek legends spoke of ambrosia, food of the gods. If anybody were to tell Amadeo that he was feeding on that then he would not have any reason to doubt them. There would have been no argument. Its effect on him made him drunk in ways that wine could never. It made him feel like he was soaring and like he could see things that he had never seen before. When he drank Marius’ blood, it made each touch so much better. The world was different.

Orgasms were always better when he had that blood in him and he screamed out incoherent nonsense when his climax came upon him. Nonsense that was supposed to be either “Father” or “Master” or maybe both. What did it matter? Both were interchangeable to Amadeo.

Afterwards, he was sensitive as he lay there shaking. Marius was there to care for him. To offer him comfort and anything else he may need or ask for. He cleaned him and put him to bed. Sleep was always the enemy and he fought it but it was always a useless battle in this weak body. His mind was awake and crazy but his body could hardly move despite the power that flowed through it.

“Stay,” Amadeo pleaded even though Marius made no signs of wanting to go. The fear was there, though, that he may lose him. That everything he cherished would disappear because Marius no longer wanted to be here. 

But Marius only smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I would never leave. It’s a father’s job to look after his son, is it not?”

And for now, for this single moment, Amadeo could be happy with that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wanted to add a scene at the end of modern day when Marius truly is his father in the vampire sense but I kind of like the tone the ending gives off. This foreboding sense.


End file.
